Paradise Hotel, Anime Style
by Arikia the shape shifter
Summary: (Rated for stupidity and later events) Two words: TOTAL CHAOS


Rena: "Hello, I'm Rena Cutler."  
  
Sola: "And I'm Sola Israh. Welcome to Paradise Hotel, Anime style! You, the readers, can also sign up."  
  
Rena: "Yup. Just fill out this little form right here..." -Picks up a large stack of papers. -  
  
Sola: -.-; "Wrong form... they need to fill out this form." -Holds up a single piece of paper.-  
  
Rena: "Opps...hehehe..." ^.^;  
  
*The paper reads:  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Occupation:  
  
Appearance:  
  
Personality:  
  
History:  
  
Other:  
  
Rena: "Cool. Oh, and we also need a couple of co-hosts, so if you're interested, put that under other. Hopefully we can get you all in...hehehe..."  
  
Sola: "Lets meet our 'lucky' contestants." -She and Rena appear on a brightly-lit stage.- "They are..."  
  
Rena: "Faye Valentine!"  
  
Faye: -Looking very confused, she appeared on the stage.- "What happened? Where am I?! What happened to my money?"  
  
Sola: "Never mind that... Spike Spegial!"  
  
Spike: -He appeared, falling on his back. Moments ago, he had been sitting down, relaxing, and smoking. Sola and Rena laughed, Rena walked over and snatched the cigarette.- "Huh?"  
  
Rena: "No smoking, it kills."  
  
Spike: "Damn..."  
  
Rena: -Hit him over the head, knocking him out.-"Shut up, its not your turn! Next, Kagome and Inuyasha!" -An arrow whizzed by Sola's head, and Inuyasha almost landed on Rena.- "Umm...hi."  
  
Kagome: "What happened to our battle with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Sola: "Which brings us to our next two contestants, Sesshoumaru and Kikyou!"  
  
Sesshoumaru: -He appeared in his dog demon form, tired and bloody.- "Damn, I thought the battle was over... Rin? Rin?! RIN?!?!"  
  
Kikyou: -She appeared with her soul stealers.- "Inuyasha... I shall have my revenge!"  
  
Rena: -Going to pet Sesshoumaru- "Pretty puppy...needs a bath." -Water comes out of no where and soaks Sesshoumaru.- "That's better! Oh, Rin? She's in good hands."  
  
~Rin is using Jankin as a doll, putting make-up and such on him.~  
  
Sola: "Sorry, all soul stealers now belong to ME! Oh, and no fighting until introductions are over!" -Kikyou's soul stealers flew over to Sola.- ^_^  
  
Rena: "Next, Zero and Iris!"  
  
Zero: T.T "NOOOOOO! Iris is dead!" -He was holding a dead Iris in his arms.-  
  
Sola: O.O; "Opps. And next...aww man... did you HAVE to pick the dancing hamsters?" -.-;  
  
Rena: ^.^; "Yeah! Bijou and Hamtaro!" -The two hamsters appeared on stage, eating sunflower seeds.-  
  
Sola: "GET...THOSE...DAMN...TALKING RODENTS OFF THIS ISLAND!!!" -Rena whispered something to her.- \^ ^/ "Never mind. Next, Kenshin and Karu!"  
  
Kenshin: -He had been doing the laundry; he had a CERTAIN piece of female clothing in his hands- O.O "Oro...?" -Karu hit him over the head with her shinai.- @.@.... x.x  
  
Rena: "Last but not least, Leena Tauros and Bit Cloud!"  
  
Leena: "BIT CLOUD! YOU SHALL DIE FOR EATING MY DOUGHNUT!" -She was chasing Bit around with a steel pipe.-  
  
Bit: "I swear I didn't do it! HELP ME!"  
  
~Jamie was hiding in his room, eating Leena's doughnut.~  
  
Sola: "Good thing their Zoids aren't here..."  
  
Faye: "What are we doing here?"  
  
Sola: "You're on Hellhole Isle, in Paradise Hotel! Hook up in one week or else you're kicked off. Or dead. Whichever comes first. Yes, Kikyou *coughcoughzombiecoughcough* can die again, or at least her soul can be locked away. Every week, at least one new person shall join the group."  
  
Rena: "Winners get to keep their lives, losers, well... Sola, you did stock up on sharks, piranhas, flesh-eating bugs and the like, right?"  
  
Sola: "Yup! Punishment is death!" ^.^  
  
Inuyasha: "But you just said..."  
  
Rena: "Never mind what she just said. Ready? GO!" -All the contestants disappeared to their new rooms: A master bedroom with its own bathroom, complete with a spa.-  
  
Leena: "They know how to treat a lady."  
  
Zero: -Iris is still in his arms.- T.T "Iris is dead...uhh...hey cool, a spa!" -Rena shows up out of no where.-  
  
Rena: "Iris needs to be alive for this... I think...."-Flicks her wrist and Iris sat up.-  
  
Zero: "She's alive!"  
  
Rena: "I hate seeing people happy... " -Flicks her wrist again and Iris died.-  
  
Zero: "You killed Iris!"  
  
Rena: "Spa?"  
  
Zero: "Cool." ^_^  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A.N: Well there are two authrisses, Enternal Warrior and me, Arikia the shape shifter. I hope you guys liked this chapter...and the story so far. 


End file.
